Mendadak Traveling
by Wine-cchi
Summary: Ketika Amuro tiba-tiba diseret paksa ke luar negeri oleh seorang pria yang tak ia kenal sebelumnya. Special for #Amuversary a.k.a Amuro Birthday. Happy reading, Minna XD


**Mendadak Traveling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Adventure

Story By: Wine-cchi

Main Chara: Shuukichi Haneda, Amuro Tooru

 **Warning: Shounei-ai yang gak romance sama sekali, OOC, Crack, Little HaneYumi, Ranjau Typo(?), Plot maksa abis-mungkin FTV banget, Humor yang super crispy(?), DLL.**

 **Gak suka warning di atas? Mending buru-buru klik tanda panah di pojok kiri aja deh, daripada sakit mata dan sakit hati gara-gara maksain baca. XD**

* * *

Liburan di musim gugur, tapi tidak ada hal apapun yang bisa dilakukan saat ini.

Setidaknya itulah yang sekarang sedang dialami oleh Amuro Tooru a.k.a Bourbon a.k.a Rei Furuya, seorang pria 'baby face' dengan segudang nama alias ini. Hari ini ia memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan karena semua jadwalnya kosong—baik di BO, PSB, atau di Cafe Poirot sekalipun.

Merasa bingung karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, ia memutuskan berjalan-jalan keluar saja.

Amuro berjalan perlahan sambil menatap sekelilingnya, menikmati pemandangan jalanan kota yang agak lenggang. Banyak hal menarik yang ia jumpai saat melihat sekelilingnya, mulai dari anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya, hingga sekelompok remaja yang sedang berkumpul di bangku taman sambil berfoto-foto bersama. Tanpa disadari, sudut bibirnya menampilkan sebuah senyum simpul.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak berjalan-jalan di jalanan kota seperti ini ya? Salahkan saja pekerjaannya yang terlampau banyak—dual agen BO dan PSB serta merangkap pelayan cafe pula.

Srek!

Sepertinya ia telah menginjak sesuatu, pria itu melihat ke arah kakinya. Benar saja, ia menginjak secarik kertas-seperti sebuah tiket. Amuro mengambilnya, lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu. Tampaknya ini tiket hasil dari undian berhadiah, karena tiket itu berlabelkan salah satu merek es krim yang sering ia lihat di minimarket. *

"Tiket gratis ke Belgia selama 2 hari?"

"Maaf, itu punya saya." Seorang pria berkacamata bulat dengan janggut yang tak beraturan dan terlihat—err, kucel menghampiri Amuro.

"O-oh iya maaf, ini." Amuro memberikan tiket yang ditemukannya tadi pada si pria.

"Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan tiketku." ucapnya sambil ber-ojigi. Setelah itu ia berlalu pergi.

* * *

Seorang pria berkacamata terlihat berlari kecil di sekitar taman. Mencari sosok wanita yang tidak biasanya memintanya bertemu.

"Hai Yumi- _tan_ ~ Maaf aku terlambat. Aku punya sesuatu lho untuk—"

"Chuukichi, KITA PUTUS!"

 _JDERR!_

"EEH?! Kok tiba-tiba? Ada masalah apa sih sebenernya? Aku salah apa?" teriak si pria—yang dipanggil Chuukichi itu terkejut.

"CUKUP! Aku bosan! Kau selalu pergi meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas! Aku capek menunggu terus! Baru pacaran saja sudah seperti ini! Bagaimana jika kita nikah nanti hah!" amuk sang wanita berambut panjang.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan kok—"

"AKU GAK MAU DENGAR APAPUN! Aku tidak sanggup diginiin terus! Dasar tikus botak! Bang Toyib KW(?)! Sudah! Aku mau pulang!"

"Yu-Yumi- _tan_! Tunggu dulu dong!" seru si pria sambil mengejar wanita-yang dipanggil Yumi itu, namun wanita itu terus berlalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan panggilan pria malang itu.

Ya, benar-benar malang. Siapa yang tidak merasa iba jika melihat seseorang tiba-tiba diputuskan pacar secara sepihak, dengan alasan yang what-the-hell banget, di tempat umum pula!

Amuro yang-juga kebetulan melewati taman itu-tidak sengaja melihat tontonan 'ngenes' itu tidak tahu harus mengasihaninya atau malah menertawainya.

"Hahh~ Lalu harus aku apakan tiket ini?" desah pria berkacamata itu. Sekilas, iris _violet_ -nya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sepertinya familiar di antara kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan dirinya.

'Lho? Dia 'kan yang tadi...'

"Hei! Kau!" seru si pria _megane_ sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki berkulit eksotis.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Iya kau! Tadi kau yang memungut tiketku ini 'kan?" tanyanya. Amuro mengangguk.

"Apa kamu mau ikut denganku ke Belgia? Tenang saja, gratis kok." tawar Chuukichi sambil menyodorkan tiket yang dipegangnya.

Sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatan emas. Kapan lagi coba bisa jalan-jalan ke luar negeri secara cuma-cuma? Apalagi sekarang Amuro sedang banyak waktu luang.

Tapi emang dasarnya Amuro itu tidak mudah percaya pada orang asing, ia pun ragu dan ingin menolaknya saja.

"Terima kasih buat tawarannya. Tapi saya tidak berminat. Lagipula saya tidak punya waktu, dan masih harus bekerja." tolaknya dengan sopan—sedikit berbohong.

"Hahh~ Ayolah, kumohon. Hanya 2 hari kok. Atau biar aku saja yang meminta izin pada bosmu."

"Maaf, saya tidak bi—H-Hei! Apa-apaan kau!" pekik Amuro saat pria berkacamata itu mencengkeram lengannya secara tiba-tiba.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba lenganmu ditarik paksa dengan sembarangan oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal! Apalagi orang itu menggenggam tanganmu sangat erat seolah-olah kau adalah buronan yang coba-coba kabur setelah keciduk nyolong miras di warung pak Kojima.

Oke, itu perumpamaan yang ngawur.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus menggantikan Yumi-tan ikut denganku! Aku tidak mau tiket yang sudah susah payah kudapatkan ini jadi sia-sia." ucap pria itu seenaknya sambil menarik lengan tan Amuro.

"HEI! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak mau."

"Lepaskan!" Amuro berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan si lelaki megane. Namun sial, genggamannya kuat sekali.

Sang pria berkacamata itu langsung memanggil taksi. Lalu menarik lengan si pirang dengan paksa kemudian mendorongnya masuk kedalam taksi yang dipanggilnya.

"Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan ya? Aku Shuukichi Haneda. Kau bisa memanggilku Shuu atau Kichi. Kau?"

"Hmph, Menurutmu?" dengus Amuro sambil memutar iris kelabunya.

"Hahh~ Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu namamu, biar aku yang memikirkan nama panggilan untukmu ya?" ucap Shuukichi. Sekilas terlihat seringai jahil muncul di wajah tampan-tapi-kucelnya.

"Hmm... gimana kalau kau kupanggil " _ChocoBanana_ -san" saja?"

Amuro _sweatdrop_.

"Hah? Enak saja ka—"

"Atau _Caramel-san_? Kurma- _kun_?"

Amuro facepalm. Gagal paham dengan sikap aneh pria ini. Apa-apaan orang ini? Nama panggilan macam apa itu?

"AH! Bule Keling! Itu cocok sekali denganmu."

Seketika iris kelabu milik Amuro melebar.

"APA? YANG BENAR SA—"

"Tidak, tidak. Kulitmu memang gelap, tapi sepertinya tidak segelap itu kok. Hmm..."

Brengsek.

"Oh iya! Atau kupanggil ka—"

"OH BAIKLAH! NAMAKU AMURO TOORU! PUAS?!" bentak Amuro. Dongkol abis karena dirinya terus-terusan dijuluki dengan aneh.

"Ah~ _Ame-chan_ ~"

ASTAGA!

"A-mu-ro! Bukan _Ame_ atau apapun itu!" ARGHH! Rasanya ia ingin menjitak pria ini.

"Ahahaha~ Iya maaf, namamu unik sih. Kalau begitu aku memanggilmu..." Ia menggantung kalimatnya.

"Amu- _chan_ saja ya. Karena namamu mirip permen."

Sialan.

"Pak, berhenti di sini saja."

"EEH?!"

Mumpung sedang berhenti, Amuro buru-buru keluar dari taksi itu dan mengabaikan sang pria _megane_ yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Hei! Amu- _chan_! Tunggu!" seru si lelaki, tapi sayang Amuro sudah menghilang.

* * *

 _ **Keesokan harinya...**_

TING TONG

"Ng? Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?' batin Amuro bertanya-tanya. Ia yang membuka pintu langsung terperanjat syok saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hai Amu- _chan_ ~" sapa sang tamu—si lelaki _megane_ yang kemarin.

"Da-darimana kau tahu aku tinggal di sini?!"

"Dari kartu identitas di dompetmu." ucapnya santai sambil menunjukkan dompet—yang ternyata itu milik Amuro.

'Brengsek! Sejak kapan dia mengambil dompetku?' umpatnya dalam hati.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Amuro, ia pun berkata "Kemarin saat turun dari taksi kau menjatuhkannya. Saat aku mau mengembalikannya, kau sudah menghilang. Untunglah di dalamnya ada kartu _ID_ yang mencantumkan alamatmu, jadi aku langsung mencarimu." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Untunglah apanya?! Kalau saja dompetnya yang jatuh itu yang berisi ID-nya sebagai _Bourbon_ atau Rei Furuya, bisa bahaya! batin Amuro merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Aku ke sini ingin mengembalikan dompetmu. Sekaligus ingin menawarkan lagi apa kau mau ikut ke Belgia denganku?"

Oke, ternyata ujung-ujungnya ajakan itu lagi.

"Maaf, tapi kemarin 'kan saya sudah katakan, saya tidak bisa."

"Ayolah~ Aku sudah sangat senang karena dapat tiket gratis ini. Kalau tak digunakan 'kan sayang." Sang tamu masih berusaha menawarkan Amuro. Ya ampun! Dia ini ngotot sekali sih?!

"Kau 'kan bisa mengajak teman atau keluargamu yang lain?" saran Amuro.

"Sayangnya semua keluargaku ada di Amerika. Aku tidak punya banyak kenalan di sini. Awalnya aku ingin memberikan tiket ini pada Yumi- _tan_ sebagai kejutan, tapi malah aku yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba diputuskan olehnya. Aku tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa lagi." jelasnya panjang lebar dengan nada lirih.

"Kumohon. Aku yang akan menanggung semua biaya yang lainnya. Atau tidak usah 2 hari, sehari semalam saja deh." pintanya. Sepertinya ia sangat berharap agar Amuro mau menerima ajakannya.

Sial, kalau begini ia jadi merasa bersalah jika menolaknya—lagi. Lagipula, sepertinya dia bukan orang yang berbahaya, hanya pria innocent biasa. Tatapannya itu lho, seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut, dipelihara, diajak ke kamar, berduaan, lalu—

Oke, cukup sampai disitu pikiran nista kau Mur.

"Huh, baiklah. Melihatmu begini aku jadi tidak tega juga." ucap Amuro pasrah.

"BENERAN?! KAU MAU?!"

"Ya."

"MAKASIH AMU- _CHAN_ ~!" seru si _megane_ sambil memeluk erat Amuro.

"Namaku Amuro." ralat si pirang sabar.

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas. Cepat bawa barang-barang yang kau perlukan."

"Eh? Bukankah paling cepat besok?"

"Bukan, tapi sekarang."

"APAA?! Kok mendadak sekali?!"

"Tidak akan jadi mendadak jika kemarin kau langsung menerimanya." jawabnya enteng.

Setelah dibuat _sport_ jantung oleh kedatangan si _megane_ yang tak disangka-sangka, sekarang ia harus kelabakan karena jadwal kepergiannya yang kelewat dadakan.

Sepertinya menghadapi si pria malang ini ia harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra.

* * *

 ** _Tokyo International Airport_**

"Ayo, cepat." Seorang lelaki _megane_ menghentakkan kakinya secepat mungkin agar tidak ketinggalan pesawat karena terlambat. Sedangkan yang pirang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya—mengirim _email_ kepada BO, PSB dan Master Poirot bahwa ia izin cuti dua hari.

"Ayo Amu- _chan_ ~ Pesawatnya sudah tiba lho." seru Shuukichi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu begitu."

"Setidaknya bisa 'kan diganti dengan suffix _-san_? Aku lebih tua darimu lho!"

"Sayangnya wajahmu tidak. Amu- _chan_ ~"

"Ck! Dasar seenaknya sendiri." gerutunya sambil berdecak sebal.

Shuukichi terkikik geli. "Baiklah, kau mau aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan awal saja? _Ame-chan_ ~"

"HEI!" bentakan Amuro malah membuat suara tawa Shuukichi bertambah besar—meskipun berusaha ia tahan dengan menutup mulutnya. Sial, dia malah semakin membuatnya kesal.

Lelah berdebat dengannya, Amuro mulai berjalan ke dalam bandara sambil menyeret koper miliknya. Shuukichi pun mengikutinya sambil sesekali menjahilinya lagi-tentu saja Amuro mengabaikannya.

* * *

National Brussel Airport.

Setelah 7 jam penerbangan dari Tokyo, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai dengan selamat.

"Yokatta~ Akhirnya kita sampai juga di Belgia."

 _Brussel_ , ibukota negara Belgia. Yang Amuro tahu, Belgia adalah salah satu negara penghasil coklat terbaik di dunia.

Mereka membawa koper masing-masing menuju luar bandara.

* * *

"Hei Haneda _-san_. Lihat! Itu patung _Manekin Pis_ yang terkenal itu kan?" tanya Amuro sambil menunjuk sebuah patung seorang anak kecil yang sedang—err, pipis?

"Iya benar."

"Ke sana yuk. Aku ingin memotretnya." Amuro mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari ranselnya.

"Ayo~ Kalau perlu kita berfoto bareng di sana." tawar Shuukichi.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu sudut jalan antara _Rue de L'Etuve (Stoofstraat)_ dan _Rue de Chene (Eikstraat)_ , tempat dimana sebuah patung legendaris—yang juga merupakan icon wisata kota _Brussel—Mannekin Pis_ berada. Amuro pun mulai sibuk memotret ikon negara penghasil coklat terbaik itu. Tidak lupa mereka berdua pun bergantian memotret diri sendiri dengan bermacam-macam pose yang berlatarkan _Manekin Pis._

Setelah mendapatkan hasil yang bagus, mereka berdua pun mulai mengunjungi tempat-tempat lainnya yang wajib dikunjungi selama mereka ada di kota _Brussel_ , salah satunya _Grand Place_.

Saat berjalan di sepanjang trotoar jalanan kota _Brussel_ , tidak sengaja iris kelabu Amuro melihat nama sebuah kafe kecil yang begitu menarik perhatiannya, yaitu _Orient Express_.

Itu mengingatkannya kembali pada peristiwa ledakan bom di kereta _Express Bell-Tree_ , dimana ia gagal menyelamatkan sang ilmuwan muda, penerus ' _sensei'_ -nya di masa lalu.

' _Sherry_.' batinnya lirih.

Shuukichi yang merasa sorot mata lelaki pirang di sampingnya ini berubah, ia menepuk pelan bahu Amuro.

"Amu- _chan_? Ada apa?" tanya Shuukichi bingung.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak apa-apa." jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya lagi yang masih khawatir.

'Kelihatannya aku membuatnya cemas.' batin Amuro.

"A-Ah iya Haneda _-san_ , kita ke sana ya." sergah Amuro cepat sambil menunjuk beberapa kios yang ada di sekitar jalan-guna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Maklum, authornya takut kebablasan kalau diteruskan dan jadi ngelanggar rules. Oke, abaikan.

Salah satunya kios penjual buah. Buah-buahan yang berjejer di meja kios itu tampak begitu menggiurkan. Harganya pun sangat murah, hanya beberapa sen euro. Buahnya pun segar dan ukurannya tidak biasa, terutama buah semangka. Lebih besar dari buah pada umumnya.

"Kelihatannya enak sekali. Kau mau?" tanya Shuukichi.

"Iya, kebetulan aku haus. Kupikir akan lebih hemat kalau membeli buah saja daripada air mineral." tutur Amuro. Memang benar, karena jika membeli air mineral, harganya bisa 2 _Euro_ per botol kecil.

"Hoo~ Otak bisnismu sepertinya sedang aktif ya?"

Seketika Amuro melongo. "Hah?"

"Ah! Tidak, lupakan." Mereka menghampiri kios buah itu.

" **Silahkan** **d** **ipilih buahnya. Masih sangat segar.** " Sang penjual buah mulai menawarkan dagangannya. Mereka pun memilih salah satu buah—dan mereka sama-sama mengambil apel.

" **Hei, apa kalian sepasang kekasih? Sampai memilih buah saja kalian kompak sekali.** " Pertanyaan si penjual buah sukses membuat keduanya tersedak buah apel yang mereka makan.

"UHUK UHUK! TIDAK! Kami hanya teman baik kok. " jawab si pirang dengan wajah semerah buah yang dimakannya-entah karena malu atau karena tersedak.

"Uhk-Y-ya, hanya teman baik." timpal si megane.

"Benarkah?" tanya si penjual buah setengah menggoda.

Tidak mau semakin merasa malu, Amuro langsung menaruh beberapa uang sen di atas meja kios itu sekaligus menyeret Shuukichi pergi menjauh. Mereka berjalan menjauh dari kios itu, dan berakhir di sudut sebuah toko coklat ternama.

"Wah, coklat di sana kelihatannya enak sekali." iris _violet_ -nya melihat coklat yang terpajang di dalam toko itu.

"Tapi coklat di sana harganya mahal sekali. Memangnya persediaan uang kita cukup?" Amuro mengingatkan.

"Hahh~ Benar juga." Ia menghela napas.

Shuukichi memegang dagunya. Berpikir keras. Saat menyusuri sekitar, iris _violet_ -nya menangkap pemandangan kerumunan orang yang sedang menyaksikan sebuah pertandingan. Banyak orang bersorak-sorai di sana.

"Hei Amu- _chan_. Sepertinya kita bisa dapat uang untuk membeli coklat itu." ucap Shuukichi sambil melirik sebuah pertandingan catur kecil di seberang jalan.

"Ja-jangan bilang kau mau-"

"Iya, aku akan mempertaruhkan semua uang ini untuk main catur di sana." Shuukichi mengeluarkan semua uang di sakunya.

"Eh? Kau yakin mau mempertaruhkan semuanya?" tanya Amuro. Ia cemas jika Shuukichi kalah, maka uangnya akan habis dan mereka tidak bisa pulang.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti menang kok." ucap Shuukichi percaya diri.

"Sudahlah, daripada begitu lebih baik ka—"

"Wah, sudah dimulai. Aku ke sana dulu ya~" Shuukichi langsung berlari ke seberang jalan.

"HANEDA- _SAN_!"

Amuro menghela napas. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran si _megane_ ini.

"Hei! Aku ingin menantangmu bermain catur sekarang juga!" seru Shuukichi mantap sambil menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"HAHAHA! Apa?! Orang sepertimu mau menantangku? Raja catur tak terkalahkan di _Grand Place_ ini?!" hardiknya dengan nada menghina.

"Ya. jika aku menang, aku ingin Anda menyerahkan semua uang milikmu padaku. Jika kau yang menang, itu terserah kau. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tawar Shuukichi.

Sang pria paruh baya-sebut saja _Blacky_ (?)—yang mendengar perkataan Shuukichi barusan terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan dulu apa keputusannya. Heh, sepertinya ia bisa balas mempermalukannya balik jika ia bisa mengalahkannya.

"Baiklah, aku terima. Namun, jika kau sampai kalah, kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku!" ancam sang raja catur menerima tantangan dari Shuukichi.

Shuukichi kemudian langsung duduk di meja pertandingan. _Blacky_ yang melihat itu merasa sangat marah.

Sang raja langsung memasangkan bidak – bidak mereka, Shuukichi memilih bidak berwarna putih dan lawannya berwarna hitam-sesuai panggilannya.

"Baiklah. Pada pertandingan ini, kita hanya akan melakukan satu ronde saja. Setuju?" ucap _Blacky_ setelah dia selesai memasangkan semua bidaknya. Shuukichi mengangguk setuju.

Permainan pun dimulai. Shuukichi langsung memajukan satu pion, begitu juga sang lawan. Pion demi pion dimajukan, bidak demi bidak dihadapi. Lalu kuda sang lawan pun mematikan satu pion Shuukichi.

'Sebaiknya aku melakukan langkah cepat untuk mengakhiri ini.' pikir Shuukichi di sela – sela dia menjalankan bidaknya. Tiba saatnya Shuukichi langsung melakukan serangan pamungkas.

" _Checkmate_."

Blacky langsung dibuat tercengang saat dia melihat bidak raja miliknya yang kini sudah terkunci dan tak bisa melangkah kemanapun.

"B-Bagaimana Bisa?!" pekik sang-mantan-raja catur teramat syok. Sepertinya dia masih belum percaya bahwa dia sudah dikalahkan dengan telak.

"Nah Tuan, akulah yang memenangkan pertandingan ini. Sesuai perjanjian, Aku minta Anda untuk menyerahkan semua uang Anda sekarang juga." Shuukichi merasa sangat puas atas kemenangannya. Kemudian Shuukichi bersiap berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku ingin tanding ulang!" _Blacky_ langsung meminta pengulangan, sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari papan catur.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi tidak ada perjanjian pertandingan ulang. Pertandingan kita selesai. " Ujar Shuukichi dengan tenang namun menusuk di saat bersamaan. Ia segera mengambil uang yang berserakan di meja lawan, setelah itu Shuukichi berlalu pergi. Mengabaikan kerumunan supporter lawan yang menatapnya takjub.

"Lihat! Aku menang telak lho~ Dan aku dapat banyak uang dari permainan catur tadi." Shuukichi menunjukkan uang hasil pertaruhannya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, 250 euro.

"Haneda _-san_. Kau itu benar-benar sulit ditebak ya." komentar Amuro _sweatdrop_. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa kagum atau malah waspada padanya—karena jika sedang serius, auranya mengerikan juga.

"Ayo kita ke sana~" Shuukichi menarik lengan Amuro menuju sebuah toko cokelat. Mereka pun memilih coklat yang mereka inginkan di dalam toko itu.

"Hei, kau sangat menyukainya ya Amu-chan?"

"Ya. Enak sekali." Saking senangnya menikmati, Amuro tidak menyadari kalau sekarang bibirnya dipenuhi bercak coklat yang lumer.

Shuukichi segera merogohkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celananya untuk mengambil sapu tangan miliknya, kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengusap lelehan coklat di sekitar bibir Amuro dengan lembut.

Amuro terpaku ketika iris kelabunya bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang iris violet milik Shuukichi yang tengah serius membersihkan lelehan coklat itu di bibirnya.

Beberapa orang yang mengira melihat adegan ala _Sho-ai_ di dalam banyak yang pingsan dikarenakan anemia mendadak.

"Su-sudahlah. Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri." Amuro mengambil saputangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Amu- _chan_ ~" Shuukichi menyodorkan sebuah kotak cokelat lagi ke Amuro. Coklat yang lebih spesial—harganya puluhan _Euro_.

"Eh? Tahu dari mana kalau hari ini ulang tahunku?" Amuro mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau lupa ya? Aku 'kan bisa mencarimu karena ID di dompetmu. Tentu saja di sana juga tercantum tanggal lahirmu—yang ternyata tepat pada hari ini." jelasnya sambil tersenyum polos.

Amuro tertegun.

"Kurasa ini berlebihan. Kau 'kan sudah memberikanku banyak—"

"Itu berbeda. Kalau ini special untuk ultahmu, sang jelmaan permen yang manis."

YA TUHAN! Kenapa nyambung ke sana lagi?! Kalau begini terus rasanya ia ingin mengganti nama samarannya saja.

"Huh, Kau ini. Tapi terima kasih ya." Amuro menerima kotak cokelat pemberian Shuukichi.

"Apakah... Kau mau jika kita tetap berhubungan seperti ini seterusnya—dan mengenalmu lebih jauh, Amu- _chan_?" pinta Shuukichi. Amuro tersenyum ramah.

"Tentu saja iya. Aku juga akan menunjukkan keahlianku yang akan membuatmu terkejut, Shuukichi."

"Wah, aku menantikannya."

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

* * *

Setelah puas menjelajahi kota Brussel, dua orang yang baru saja bersahabat ini bersiap-siap menuju Brussel International Airlines untuk kembali ke Jepang.

 _Tapi..._

"Err... ano, Amu- _chan_." panggil Shuukichi

"Ya?" jawab Amuro.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulangnya besok saja?" Shuukichi terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Amuro menaikkan alisnya.

"Sepertinya aku menjatuhkan tiketnya. Aku cari di mana pun tidak ketemu."

"SHUUKICHI!"

Bolehkah ia menimpuk kopernya ke kepala teman barunya ini sekarang juga?

 **.:OWARI:.**

* * *

* : Kira-kira ada yang tahu merek apa yang di maksud? XD

A/N: Hai minna-sama~ Wine-cchi desu~  
Seorang yang-entah harus disebut oldbie atau newbie di FFN... :D  
Maafkan atas segala ke-absdurd-an yang ada di fic ini-terutama endingnya yang what-the-hell banget... XDv

Makasih ya buat penghuni grup DC yang mau ngasih prompt buat panggilan Amu-yang entah kenapa selalu berhubungan dengan makanan, mungkin mereka lapar... XDa

Juga maaf ya buat para senpai klo fanfic'a gk sesuai ekspektasi, absurd, ngaco, pasaran, dll... ._.v  
Skill nulis saya masih ampas banget, ditambah udah 3 tahun lebih gk nulis ff-dan sekali'a mau coba nulis lagi malah langsung dijejelin yg level expert(?) gini... X"""D

okelah, daripada nih A/N makin panjang kemana-mana, silahkan lempar aja deh keripik(?) kalian sebanyaknya di kotak review. mau yang pedas, asin, manis (klo ada) bakal diterima... XD  
#lapermode #plakk

Oh iya, ada tambahan-yang-sangat-tidak-penting di bawah. Anggap aja itu 'pelampiasan'... XD #apanya  
Yang mau liat silahkan~ Eh tapi klo yg gk suka garam lebih baik skip aja deh... XD  
#plinplan #dihajarreader

* * *

 **.:OMAKE:.**

Iris kelabunya memandang pigura foto yang ada di meja kamarnya. Tangannya meraih salah satu pigura yang terpajang di mejanya. Foto dirinya dan seorang pemuda berambut eboni yang sedang merangkul pundaknya saat mereka masih SMA—terlihat dari seragam yang mereka pakai di foto itu.

Amuro tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus potret wajah sahabatnya-yang telah pergi lebih dulu.

"Hm, dia benar-benar mirip denganmu, Scotch." gumamnya.


End file.
